See How the Red Bird Sings
by SakaSandora
Summary: Slade comes to see Robin one last time, but what does he want? Sladin. Please review


Chapter one: Lightning is My Enemy

Robin stared out the window of the Titans Tower, watching the storm lash out against the tower; lightning streaked the skies creating a short daylight that illuminated the city, giving it an eerie look. Rain poured out of the sky, trying to drown everyone and everything. The storm would last until tomorrow, though hopefully it would wear itself out tonight.

"Friend Robin, would you like to play a card game?" Robin glanced back a Starfire holding out a deck of cards.

"Sure, why not? We don't have anything to do." He looked back outside. "No villain in their right mind would be out in this storm." Cyborg snorted.

"You never know man, I'm sure someone's dimwitted enough." Robin laughed and settled himself down in the chair as Starfire dealt out the cards.

Suddenly the lights shut off, leaving everyone in darkness. Surprised Robin stood up and smashed straight into something metallic. A bluish-white light was unexpectedly shone in his face

"Ah, Sorry man," Robin blinked a few times to clear his vision. "I wonder what happened. The backup generators haven't come on." Cyborg opened up his arm and started fiddling with it. The area was illuminated as Starfire's hand glowed.

"Maybe the lightning short circuited the generators." Ravens raspy voice rose up.

"Could be," Cyborg frowned, "the only way to find out is to go on down there." He looked around. "Anyone up for it?"

"Me, me, pick me!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and down franticly. Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Alright BB, let's go." Beast Boy bounced along next to Cyborg as they made their way to the stairs.

* * *

Robin glanced toward the staircase. "They've been gone a long time."

"Maybe they got lost," Raven said dryly, she was currently curled up on the couch reading a book. Robin had found a few flashlights for emergencies such as this. Starfire had gone to bed five minutes ago claiming she was tired. "If you're so worried, why don't you go and find them." Robin stood up.

"Yeah, I'll do that," He grabbed a flashlight and turning it on stated for the staircase, glancing over at Raven he told her "Why don't you go to bed, It'll probably be awhile before their back on." Raven nodded and got up closing her book and made her way to her bedroom. Robin walked to the staircase and opening the door glanced in. It was cold, dark and smelled musty, almost like Beast Boy's room. Robin grinned at the thought. Turning the flashlight on he shined it down into the inky darkness, he could vaguely see the stairs leading downwards. With a sigh he started descending. When his feet finally hit the cement floor he couldn't help but shudder, his flashlight didn't give off much light, just barely illuminating a few feet in front of him. He shined it towards where he vaguely knew the backup generators would be.

"Cy! BB!" Silence. With a sigh Robin started looking for them, calling out their names every so often. He finally got to the generators and stopped, he could hear the humming of electricity, they were on. Frowning he looked up at the lights above him, they were off. Growing annoyed, Robin stalked over to a light switch and flipped it on. Nothing. Had the wiring gone bad? Puzzled Robin searched the basement twice calling out their names every so often before finally giving up and walking back to the stairs.

_Maybe they're back upstairs? _With a shake of his head he started the long climb back up, annoyed that they hadn't even thought to fix the lights before going back up. _BB probably got scared of the dark._ Opening the stairwell door, Robin called out "Hey, you guys, why didn't you…" He blinked in surprise. The room was pitch dark and in the gloom he could see no one was there.

Lightning flared, illuminating the room. Robin spotted someone standing by the window staring out into the bay. Annoyed, Robin walked closer; whoever it was was going to get chewed out. "Hey, you…" Robin stopped, he knew that silhouette, hatred rose up, filling him. He snarled out his name.

"Slade."

* * *

AN/ Yes I know, It is really short…hopefully it will get longer…hopefully


End file.
